


to my love, Alex

by paintedwaterdropss



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/F, quick thing to get me started again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwaterdropss/pseuds/paintedwaterdropss
Summary: Every Sunday, without fail, Kelley writes a love letter to Alex
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	to my love, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sorry
> 
> also sidenote I definitely did not proofread this enough but oh well

Sunday mornings were always reserved for her, no it was reserved for _them_. Without fail Kelley would always get up a little bit early and enjoy the tranquility of their house. She would go to the kitchen and make the first of many cups of coffee and bring it with her to the small study where she could look out onto the beach just a small distance from their house. Here she would sit down and find a piece of paper and an envelope and as always begin writing another letter. Alex thought that it was stupid when Kelley first started giving her letters, but deep down she loved reading them just as much as Kelley loved writing them. They would all start out the same way and today's letter was no different.

_To my love, Alex_

_I love you. I will never stop loving you. Even when you still say you hate these letters, when you steal all the covers and when you keep convincing me to stay in bed a little longer to succesfully ruin my plans to go surf. I believe that in some way you were always meant to be in my life. I'm just lucky that whoever is in control up there decided that I would get to love you in the way that I do and that you love me just the same._

_I knew from the first day that i laid my eyes on you that you would be so special to me. I'm so happy that I followed my heart and not my head because when it comes to you, Alex, it has never steered me wrong._

Kelley paused momentarily to take a sip of her cup and let her gaze wander out towards the waves in front of her window. Her coffee had become lukewarm but she didn't mind. It reminded her of lazy mornings in bed. Lazy mornings in bed with Alex were her favorite though.

_Kelley could feel Alex's breath against her neck. Slow and steady breaths. In and out. Their legs were still tangled together from last night's activities and Kelley really didn't have any other choice than to stay in bed with Alex. Not that she wanted to do anything else. If she could, she would stay right here, in bed with Alex, cuddled up to her for the rest of her life. Enjoying the feeling og skin against skin and the sound of Alex's slow and steady breaths. Kelley would trace patterns up and down Alex's back, arms face or just about any part of Alex she could reach without disturbing her. If Alex stirred whilst Kelley was doing this she would press a kiss to her forehead and whisper 'go to sleep my love' until Alex was fast asleep again._

Kelley twisted the golden band around her left ring finger a couple of times. A habit that would always annoy Alex but not enough for her to actually do anything about it. Kelley could almost hear her complaining about how 'the ring would become so worn out it would break in half'. Kelley would always laugh and say that she would always love Alex just the same, ring or no ring.

Kelley picked up the pen and focused on the paper in front of her again.

_I see you everywhere I go. Here in our home, where our lives are merged so beautfifully into something that I could only describe as 'ours'. I see you when I wake up in the morning with all of my senses overwhelmed with all of you. I see you in the flowers that you carefully picked out and planted all those years ago. I see you in Avery. Our daughter. Our little sunshine._

_That's where I see you most clearly. In the way her clear blue eyes shine the way yours do. In her soft brown hair that is becoming so long. Her tiny laughs that make my heart soar. Alex, she is such a pretty little girl. You would be so proud of her. I know you are so proud of her. She has the most loving personality. There is no doubt that she got all that from you. She's gotten so big too. Almost four years old now. She will always be my little girl, no our little girl. I feel so incredibly lucky when I see her. Our little precious sunshine._

As if summoned, Kelley heard small footsteps come towards the door of the study. She turned around just in time to see her sleepy little girl make her way towards the chair she was sitting in. When Avery was just besides Kelley she reached her small arms up towards Kelley silently asking to sit in her mom's lap. Kelley lifted the small girl onto her lap where she immedietly cuddled up to her.

"Did you sleep well sunshine?" Kelley hugged her daughter a bit closer to her as she adjusted her position to comfortably fit the three year old in her lap and still be able to write. She felt Avery nod against her chest in affirmation and Kelley leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, and continued scribbling words onto the paper in front of her.

_Alex, you came into my life and turned it upside down in the best way ever. I would not change one thing. If I was given the choice I would relive it all again. You taught me to love. Not just you but myself too. You taught me how love could be so deep and pure. You taught me to see love even when I couldn't see it myself. And I hope with all of my heart that I showed you how much I love you._

_My love, there is not enough words to describe how deep my love is for you. Because I love you Alex Morgan-O'Hara. With all of my heart, mind, body and soul. I will continue to love you, even if you stop loving me. And I will love our daughter just as much. I never believed I could love anyone as much as I love you but you make it easy. And even though I was scared at first it has been just as easy to love Avery as I love you._

_My heart belongs to you and Avery forever_

_Yours Always,  
Kelley_

As Kelley finished her letter she took one last sip of her coffee, folded the paper and tucked it safely in the envelope on the table. She lifted Avery off of her lap and sent her out to the garden to pick a flower to go along with the letter. Kelley rose from the chair with the letter in hand and sat it on the kitchen counter so it couldn't be missed. She heard Avery come back inside and sure enough she felt a flower poke against her leg seconds later. Kelley carefully took the flower from her daughter's hand and put it besides the letter.

"Go put on a jacket and some shoes for me and I'll be right with you,"

Avery took off towards their front door and Kelley picked the two items up from the counter and made her way towards her daughter.

It was truly a beautiful Sunday. The weather wasn't as cold anymore and there was only a few clouds in the sky. Kelley watched as her daughter skipped along the sidewalk in front of her whilst singing a song that sounded like the song she told Kelley Mrs. Smith had taught them in kindergarden. It was a short walk from their house to the cemetary. Kelley and Alex always walked past it on their usual Sunday stroll. The tradition started when they had Avery. She was a difficult baby but the only thing that seemed to calm her down was going on a walk, so Kelley and Alex who would do just about anything to keep their daughter happy, went on at least one walk a day with her. It was usually just one of them that took their babygirl on a walk but they always made an effort to spend some family time on Sundays.

Even though they were only two now, Kelley still made sure the Morgan-O'Hara Sunday Family Walk happened each week. 

When Kelley opened the heavy gate to the cemetary for Avery she took her daughter's hand as they walked towards Alex's grave. Even though they both knew the path by heart it was reassuring for Kelley to feel Avery's small hand in hers. It made her feel less alone. The grave was well kept. Kelley brushed a few stray leaves from the headstone as she placed the letter on her grave. Kelley gave Avery her flower to place on her mother's grave and she put it right next to Kelley's letter as she had always done. Kelley traced the words engraved in stone in front of her and felt herself tear up a bit. She felt Avery wrap her arms around her legs and begin to sway them a bit.

"Sad mama?"

Kelley smiled down at her daughter. She sat down with her daugher and held her closer. She looked into her daughter's eyes that were watching her face closely. They were just as strikingly blue as Alex's. Sometimes it hurt her heart a bit how much their daughter resembled Alex but when that happened she just hugged Avery tighter and thought of how lucky her and Alex were, no _are_ , to have such a perfect daughter.

"I just miss mommy a bit, sunshine," 

Avery turned her head towards her mother's grave. 

"I miss mommy too,"

They sat a bit in silence just listening to the birds chirping in the trees surrounding them. 

"Do you think mommy is watching us right now mama?"

Avery looked down at the ground and fiddled a bit with her fingers, a telltale sign that she had thought about her question for a while. Almost as if she was nervous to hear the answer. Kelley knew this because it was a habit their daughter had quickly picked up from her.

"Yeah, of course she is sunshine, she loves you too much to do anything else,"

Upon hearing that, Avery looked up at the sky and whispered something so quietly, that Kelley would have missed it if she wasn't so close to her. But Kelley so rarely missed anything her little girl said.

"I love and miss you mommy,"

Kelley just held her daughter closer.

Maybe at some point it wouldn't hurt so much as it did right now but right now, the only thing that held Kelley together was the little girl in her lap. She was gonna be okay as long as she had Avery. They would be okay.

And that's all that Alex wanted for them.

**Author's Note:**

> yell all you want in the comments i'm listening


End file.
